Dolphin's Escort
by Sasune
Summary: ONESHOT! Iruka is working late with grading the year end papers and Kakashi offers to walk him home. Slight Shonenai. KakaIru


_**Dolphin's Escort**  
Rating: G  
Paring: Kakashi/Iruka_  
  
A young man sat hutched over a desk with only a single candle to light the stack of papers in front of him. His pen moving tiredly over the test results of his students.  
"You should go home, Iruka, it is getting late," someone said from the doorway.  
"I'll be fine Gemma, just a few more papers," Iruka said as he glanced up at the jounin. A toothpick was Gemma's mouth, it was known as his trademark.  
"Don't be too harsh on yourself Iruka, your students wouldn't be too happy if you made mistakes marking their final assessments, now would they?" Gemma said, his hands behind his head.  
"I guess not, I will finish these quickly," Iruka said with a weary smile.  
"It's almost two, you shouldn't stay up later than three," Gemma said as he left for the staff room. Raidou had challenged him to another game of poker tonight and he was as ready as ever.  
"Okay, Gemma," Iruka said as he continued to mark the tests.  
"Shesh, stubborn," Gemma muttered as he walked down the hall.  
"Who's stubborn?" a voice called from the shadows.  
"Iruka, he is still marking papers this late," Gemma said, his eyes focused on the shadowed figure.  
"I'll go make sure he gets home safely," the figure answered, disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
"Ptch, whatever. Kakashi must have a thing for dolphins," Gemma muttered as he continued to the staff room, he could really use a coffee.  
Kakashi silently sneaked in through the open door, hiding in the shadows, silently watching the dolphin wearily mark the last of the papers.  
Iruka finished the last one with a smile, this was the last thing he would mark until next year. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched his tired limbs, revealing some of his well-toned flesh. He nearly screamed when he heard something from within the shadows, like a moan.  
"Who's there?" Iruka quivered with fear. Kakashi slapped his hand over his mouth as the sound escaped his throat. He stepped into the dim light with his head hanged in shame.  
"Ka-kakashi?" Iruka quivered as the jounin stepped out of the shadows.  
"I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to startle you. I-er," Kakashi shut up, he knew how stupid he sounded.  
"Why are you here?" Iruka asked as he sighed, relieved it had only been the silver-haired jounin.  
"I was going to offer to walk you home. Even a jounin can be taken by surprise at night, you never know," Kakashi showed his smiley eye.  
"Oh, thanks, Kakashi," Iruka said tiredly, gathering up his papers and holding them under his arm. He was confused when Kakashi held his hands out to him.  
"I can carry the papers if you want," Kakashi offered.  
"It's okay, I'll be fine," Iruka said. He then realized how tired he was as he began to feel a tad dizzy. He was about to hit the floor when he felt himself fall against another's body.  
Kakashi gathered Iruka up in has arms, balancing the paper's on the chunin's chest.  
"I'm okay, Kakashi, I really am," Iruka said with a weary smile, trying to convince the jounin he wasn't weak and he could stand on his own.  
"Where do you live?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the chunin's false words.  
Iruka pouted slightly before tiredly muttering the directions to his apartment. When Kakashi reached the door, he was surprised the chunin had kept his apartment unlocked.  
"It's for Naruto, he comes over a lot. And I don't really have anything of valuable for someone to steal. I only lock the doors when I am sleeping," Iruka explained as the jounin finally set him down inside the apartment.  
"Take care, Iruka," Kakashi said as he turned away. Before he could take a step, however, he heard a thud behind him. When he turned around, there on the floor lay Iruka. Kakashi quickly scooped up the chunin into his arms and closed the door behind him as he walked into the apartment. He made sure to lock the door as well before searching for the other's room.  
He finally found the room and placed the exhausted teacher on the bed, right now the sleeping boy looked like an angel.  
Kakashi pulled the covers up and went to leave when something tugged on his arm. He looked over to see Iruka looking at him desperately, "please stay". He didn't know what to stay, of course he would love to stay. He loved the dolphin more than anything. But he felt as if he would be taking advantage of the exhausted other.  
"Please?" Iruka pleaded once more, tears in his puffy red eyes. Kakashi just couldn't say no. He allowed the chunin to pull him onto the bed and crawl onto his lap, cuddling into the jounin's chest.  
When Iruka's breathing became calm and steady, Kakashi gently cupped the other's cheek and gently caressed it before falling asleep.


End file.
